


baby boy

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Mark Tuan, Cuddling, Cute Mark, Fluff, Head Space, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Little Space, Little mark, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Medication, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Previous Abuse, Soft Mark, bottom mark/all, care givers got7, care takers, mark has anixiety, mentions of abuse, some smut, they baby mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: mark is little, and his six boyfriends love that.





	1. Chapter 1

mark is little, and his six boyfriends love that

mark-centric xo 

coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a side note, mark is 18 in this story and younger then the others.   
> his little age is 3.

"daddy?" mark called softly, peering around the bedroom door corner. "da-daddy?" he repeats, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. realizing that jinyoung wasn't seated at his bed. 

"yes baby?" he hears the man call from the bathroom. toddling into the bedroom where jinyoung was stood buttoning up his long sleeved white-button up. tucked beneath a pair of black slacks. while the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. 

his hair still wet from the shower he had taken, having put the little down for a nap while the rest went to the store. "can't find mr.wuzzy" mark huffs a bit, a single tear streaming down his cheek. 

"aw baby, don't worry daddy will find him" jinyoung says. marks voice sulky, nearly heartbroken. jinyoung turns to mark, finishing the last button and holding out his arms. mark toddles over towards him, the 5'0 foot boy jumping into jinyoungs arms. 

jinyoungs 5'11 stature picking him up with ease. marks legs wrapping around his waist, whilst his head rested against jinyoungs broad shoulder. mark pouted, gazing around the room as if his teddy bear would seemingly appear.

jinyoung knew how much the plush bear meant to mark. jaebum having gotten it for him as a gift last christmas, and mark refused to part with it ever since. "wheres the last place you saw mr.wuzzy?" jinyoung coos, holding mark tightly. 

"hmmm.." mark ponders on the thought momentarily, "in da dining room~" mark proclaims softly.  "d-do you th-think he ran a-away?" marks voice wavers. 

"of course not baby, he would never" jinyoung hums. carrying mark out the room, and towards the hallway. "before he was in the dining room, where was he sweetie?" jinyoung asks. 

"he ate breakkie with me" mark whispers, snuggling his face against jinyoungs shoulder. jinyoung carries him towards the dining room, gazing around the room. 

the dining room was spotless, just the way youngjae had cleaned it and left it this morning. not a teddy bear in sight. mark lets out a soft whimper, hands clutching against jinyoungs white button-up. trembling with the thought of losing his prized teddy bear.

mark very overwhelmed, breathing shakily against jinyoungs chest. "wa-want mr.w-wuzzy" mark whimpers softly. "i know baby boy, we'll find him" jinyoung whispers. stroking one hand through marks messily placed bleach blonde hair. 

"daddy i ne-need him now" mark stutters out a heartbroken sob. his anxiety at its peak, and jinyoung knowing he would refuse his medication in his head space. "shh prince, daddy will find him" jinyoung coos, bouncing mark up and down in his arms.

"where did you nap baby?" jinyoung asks as mark hiccups. "bedroom with jaejae" mark says with a sniffle. jinyoung knowing he had given that name to jaebum, carrying the boy through their large house. and rounding the corner into jaebums spotless bedroom, that youngjae had of course cleaned.

mark allows jinyoung to wipe away his tears, gasping once they entered the bedroom. "mr.wuzzy!" he squeals, squirming out of jinyoungs arms. spotting the small brown paw peaking out from beneath jaebums king sized mattress's bed frame.

he crawls over to the bed, pulling the bear out from under neath it. "i missed you so so much!" he whispers happily, hugging the bear tightly. "thank you daddy i love you i love you!" he cheers, running up to jinyoung with the bear of course in his clutches. 

he hugs jinyoung, snuggling against his chest. pressing a soft kiss to the crown of marks head. "anything for you, baby boy" jinyoung whispers, hugging him tightly. 


	3. Chapter 3

after the successes of finding mr.wuzzy mark settles down on the couch while jinyoung cooks. waiting for the rest to come home, holding mr.wuzzy by his arms and making him dance. dressed in only one of jaebums large sweaters. the hem falling to his knees, while the sleeves made sweater paws over his hands. 

he jumps off the couch, toddling into the kitchen where jinyoung was cooking. he sits on the floor, watching the man mix a variety of pastas and sauces. although still making mark his favorite mac and cheese as he knew the boy would refuse the food he was normally making.

mark sleepily rubs his eye, in all honesty it was well past his bed time. usually settling down for bed around 9pm. usually sleeping with jaebum, jinyoung or youngjae as jackson, yugyeom and bambam always stayed up quite late. 

mark having insisted staying up and waiting for them, although very tired. "are you sure you don't wanna eat now and go to bed baby?" jinyoung coos. mark only shakes his head with a huff. "don't needa sleep.." he whispers, snuggling mr.wuzzy.

jinyoung sighs softly, gazing over at the food about to protest. although the sound of the front door opening and closing soon resonates the surrounding silence. mr.wuzzy still tightly in marks clutches as he squeals, jumping up. 

he skips over to the door, jumping into jaebums arms. "daddy, daddy, daddy~" he giggles, wrapping his legs around jaebums waist. jaebum hands the bag he was carrying off to jackson, wrapping both arms around his baby.

"i missed you, i missed you, i missed you!" mark cheers happily, jaebum carrying him into the living room. sitting the little down on the couch, pressing a kiss to his forehead. " i missed you to darling" he whispers. 

jaebum breaks away from mark, addressing the shopping bags the rest of the group were placing on the coffee table. seemingly forgetting about how sensitive mark was, the little sniffling a bit when jaebum ignored his presence. 

jaebum not taking notice, only continuing to sort through the bags. marks breath picks up, only jackson taking notice that he was about to have a panic attack. quickly pushing past bambam and yugyeom and sitting down next to mark. 

he wraps both his arms around the smaller boy, allowing mark to snuggle against his chest. hearing the little let out a hiccup and another sniffle. jaebum only now takes notice, realizing what he had done. 

"aw baby i'm sorry.." he says, marks face still buried into jacksons chest. "we got you presents sweetheart" jackson coos, instantly earning marks attention. mark perks up from jacksons chest, his anxiety swelling down. 

bambam pulls out some coloring books from his back, mark giggling happily. jackson rocking him back and forth, assuring he had calmed down. "you can colour tomorrow sweetheart, you need to eat and sleep" jackson whispers.

mark lets out a small huff, although not protesting. nearly falling asleep from jackson rocking him. "hmfp.." mark sulks against jacksons chest. jackson motions to pick mark up, marks legs wrapping around his waist. 

mark rests his head against jacksons chest, jacksons strong arms raveled around him. carrying him to the dining room, peaking into the kitchen where jinyoung was finishing up dinner. he puts marks mac n cheese into a bowl, smiling as he spotted mark in jacksons arms. 

"dinners done" jinyoung hums, making his way over to mark. he places the bowl on the table, opening his arms to take mark from jackson. jackson complies, knowing he preferred jinyoung to feed him.

jaebum, jackson and youngjae eating at the table. while bambam and yugyeom ran off to their room to play video games. youngjae yelling at them the entire way there not to make a mess, although knowing they would.

jinyoung takes mark into his arms, picking up the bowl with his available hands. making their way into the living room, and to his recliner where he usually read at. sitting down with mark still in his lap, mark squirming a bit to where his head was now rested against jinyoungs shoulder. 

marks favorite show about puppies playing in the background, always pleading with jaebum to get his own. although youngjae usually chimed in with how much work a dog would be, and how much of a mess a dog would be. 

usually ending with mark in tears, as his dreams were shattered. jinyoung soon reassuring him that daddy would find him a way to get him a puppy. mark happily eats with jinyoung feeding him, swinging his small legs back and forth. 

picking up the book jinyoung had set aside on the arm of the recliner. "big bookie" mark mumbles, fiddling with it in his hands. "daddy whats this mean?" mark says, tilting his head adorably to the side. 

he points to one of the bigger words, jinyoung only chuckling. "it means a lot of something baby" he says, feeding mark the last bite of his food. he places a soft kiss to marks head, "time for my baby to go to sleep" he hums. 

"why don't you go see if one of them finished their food and will go to bed with you?" he asks. running one hand through marks bleach blonde hair. "b-but wh-what about you?" mark whispers. 

"daddy has to eat, and then he'll go to bed" jinyoung smiles. "but my baby is to tired to wait for me" he says. mark only nods, pressing a kiss to jinyoungs cheek and jumping out of his lap. "night night daddy" he says, rubbing his eye.

he retrieves mr.wuzzy from the couch, toddling into the the dining room. "bedtime!" he proclaims, earning youngjae and jaebums attention. as jackson was still eating.   
youngjae bites into his lower lip. "i have to do the dishes darling.." he says, mark turning to jaebum with pleading puppy eyes. jaebum having a pile of paper work to sort through, although opening his arms to his baby non-the-less. 

"lets go to bed" he says, mark happily jumping into his arms. mark wiggles in his arms a bit, clutching onto mr.wuzzy tightly. jaebum wishes jinyoung a goodnight, who was sat reading and finishing his dinner. 

carrying mark down the large hallway and rounding the corner into jaebums bedroom. hearing yugyeom and bambam yelling at the video game, jaebum letting out an annoyed sigh. quickly laying mark down against the king sized silken mattress, able to tell the little was exhausted. 

he motions to go out the room to tell yugyeom and bambam to quiet down. although feeling a small hand wrap his wrist with a whimper. only the bathroom light dimly lit the room, mark terrified of being alone in the dark. 

"alright baby" jaebum hums. slipping off his shirt and jeans. opting to sleep in just his boxers, mark preferred it that way. enjoying feeling jaebums skin as he slept. mark still only dressed in one of his large sweaters. 

he lays down next to the little, pulling the heavy duvets over top of them. mark picks jaebums arm up, wrapping it around him and laying down against jaebums chest. the rhythmic beating of jaebums heart more then enough to sooth him to sleep. 

mark nuzzles his nose against jaebums skin, pressing a soft kiss to his chest. "night night daddy" he whispers sleepily. "goodnight baby boy" jaebum whispers back, mark having fallen asleep with ease so tightly wound in jaebums arms of serenity. 

jaebum chuckles a bit, running one hand through marks messy bleach blonde hair. he picks up mr.wuzzy, placing it on marks other side so the little could wake up to it. rolling his tense shoulders back into the bed and grabbing the remote.

keeping the tv turned down, and using the captions. as he didn't want to wake his sleeping prince. despite the stress of his day, and list of things to do. he somehow felt relaxed with his baby tightly wound in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

mark sleepily fluttered his dark lashes open. greeted by the emptiness of the cool silken sheets next to him. hearing faint arguing emit from the living room. he takes mr.wuzzy into his clutches, crawling off the bed and taking to his feet.

the cool october chill causing him to shiver a bit. still only dressed in one of jaebums larger sweaters, that was nearly a dress on him. he holds mr.wuzzy to his chest, sleepily rubbing his eye with his sweater paw. 

making his way to the source of the arguing, only growing louder the closer he got. mark peaks his head around the hallway corner, gazing into the living room. flinching when he heard youngjae yelling at bambam and yugyeom. 

yugyeom only rolls his eyes, arms folded over one another. "just because we didn't do it your way doesn't mean its wrong" mark hears bambam mumble. youngjae continuing to shout in response, causing mark to flinch. 

jinyoung was sat in his chair, filling out paper work. while jaebum was in his office at the end of the call, continuing to do his work. jackson sat on the couch, watching the trio fight. "i told you these plates went up first, and then the other ones!" youngjae shouts, mark tightening his hold on the teddy bear to his chest.

no one notices marks presence, to caught up in youngjaes shouting. jinyoung only turning his head when he heard a light sniffle, finally catching a glimpse of mark. tears running down his cheeks, as loud noises terrified him both in and out of his head space. 

jinyoung immediately tosses his paper work to the arm of his chair, jumping from his seat. "come here darling" jinyoung coos, dashing over to the hallway and picking mark up. mark flinches into jinyoungs chest when youngjae yells again.

"would you three stop it, you're terrifying him" jinyoung says softly. running one hand through marks messy blonde hair and carrying him over to jackson. he places mark in jacksons lap, completely ignoring the arguing trio. 

youngjae only huffs and makes his way back to the kitchen. having been upset bambam and yugyeom put up the dishes the wrong way. "sit right here and daddy will go get your medication" jinyoung whispers. 

marks only movements that of his trembling against jackson. breath picking up and becoming unsteady. jackson ravels both arms around jackson, cutting yugyeom and bambam a sharp glare. rocking mark back and forth in his seat, and singing to him softly. 

jinyoung returns with a glass of water and a few pills in his hand. kneeling down in front of mark, mark doesn't protest taking the medication. opening his mouth for jinyoung to place the pills in his mouth and then gulping down water. 

he curls back up against jacksons chest, mr.wuzzy still held under one of his arms. jackson places a kiss to the crown of marks head, continuing to rock him. "hi baby" bambam says softly, sitting down next to mark. 

"do you wanna come play a game with yuggie and i?" he hums. mark gazes up at jackson, then back at bambam. breaths becoming more soft and shallow. reverting back to normal. 

he nods slowly before crawling out of of jacksons lap and into yugyeoms arms. jinyoung returns to his seat, filling out the paper work. "game, game, game~" mark giggles softly, yugyeom leading bambam back to their shared room.

mark squirms out of bambams arms when they reach the room. yugyeom and bam having left out their controllers for the video game they were playing. mark points to the tv, bouncing up and down.

yugyeom chuckles, setting up one of the characters in the game as a computer. leaving the controller unplugged, as they knew mark wouldn't notice. bambam sits on one of their beanbags, pulling mark into his lap and handing him the controller. 

yugyeom plays as the other character in the game. mark hitting random buttons on the controller, and yugyeom purposely losing to the computer to make it seem like mark had won. 

bambam keeps both arms tightly wound around their baby. gently swaying him back and forth. mr.wuzzy in the safety of the beanbag next to them, seated with yugyeom. 

"i win, i win~" mark cheers happily. 


	5. Chapter 5

mark happily plays the game with yugyeom, whom allowed him to "win" each and every round. playing for nearly an hour until a knock against the door interrupted them. jackson peering around the corner. 

"don't you two have class today?" jackson asks softly. they both shake their head, thursday's being their only day off from college aside from the weekends. "well i'm leaving for work, jinyoungs going to the grocery store with youngjae and jaebums in his office working" jackson says. 

"will you two be okay watching him alone?" jackson says with a sneer. yugyeom scoffs, bringing his gaze over to jackson. "you know hes our boyfriend to, right?" yugyeom mumbles. mark still happily pressing buttons on the controller.

in truth the six didn't really get along with each other. jaebum being a well known ceo, have bought the large house with ease. the six only agreeing to move in together for marks sake, as he loved each one of them equally. 

none of the other members dating, only sharing mark. "we'll be fine" bambam says, running one hand through marks hair. jackson only nods, closing the door back and continuing to get ready for work. 

mark rubs his eye, the game making him all the more tired. "wanna nap darling?" yugyeom asks, mark nods, reaching out for mr.wuzzy. yugyeom passes the bear over to him, while bambam picks him up and walks him over to yugyeom and his shared bed.

the two being the only ones who were friends before they met mark. agreeing to share a room and a bed, although having no romantic interest in each other. their love fully devoted to mark.

bambam lays mark down on the bed, laying down on his side next to him. yugyeom crawling to his other side, leaving mark in the middle of them. bambam leans in, pressing a soft kiss to marks cheek. 

"night, night'" mark whispers, curling up against yugyeoms chest while bambam spooned him. 

\---

mark flutters his perfectly curled, dark lashes open. mr.wuzzy still tightly curled at his chest, bambam and yugyeom peacefully asleep cuddled with him. feeling big, due to having class tomorrow. 

he squirms a bit between the two boys, waking them up in the process. "hi baby" yugyeom whispers, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "hi" mark giggles softly, the two able to tell he was no longer little due to his change of tone.

"you hungry angel?" bambam says softly from behind him. "little bit" mark hums, interlacing his fingertips with yugyeoms. yugyeom brings marks palm to his lips, kissing his fingertips softly. 

"jinyoung and youngjae went to the store, jacksons at work and jaebums working in his office" bambam whispers. mark nods, squeezing yugyeoms hand a bit. "i'll go make you something to eat" bambam says softly, picking himself up from the bed.

his heavy footsteps pattering out the room, and closing the door shut behind him. leaving mark and yugyeom alone in the room. mark gazes up at yugyeom, blinking his attention towards him. 

"you're so pretty" yugyeom chuckles, bringing one hand to marks cheek. he brushes his thumb along marks cheek, watching as his boyfriend melted into his embrace. taking the chance while marks eyes were closed to lean down and connect their lips. 

having been a week since he has properly kissed mark. as he had either been in headspace, or with jinyoung or jaebum. happy he finally had alone time with his boyfriend. yugyeoms lips so barren in comparison with marks warm ones.

pillowy and soft, moving together in sync to create a delicate friction between the two. yugyeom cupping marks cheek, pressing his tongue to the seam of marks lips. mark slightly parting his lips, granting yugyeom entrance. 

their kiss slow and sensual, mark letting out a soft moan into the older's lips. yugyeom sliding his hand down marks slim waist. about to slip his palm beneath the large sweater he was wearing before hearing bambam call for them. 

yugyeom breaks their kiss, throwing his head back with a groan. mark only giggles in response, jumping up off the bed and dragging yugyeom up with him. mark relaces their fingertips together, guiding yugyeom out the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

bambam having made some thai cuisine mark couldn't say properly. sitting down on the couch as they weren't fond of eating at the table. usually avoiding it and eating in their rooms when they could to avoid youngjaes lecturing. 

bambam places two bowls down in front of them. making his way back to the kitchen to retrieve his own. mark eating happily, watching some marine show about whales jinyoung had left on. sitting in between yugyeom and bambam, and leaning on bambams shoulder as he ate.


	6. Chapter 6

yugyeom and bambam continue to watch mark. the boy not being in his head space making it a lot easier, mark helping them study for their classes. as mark hadn't begun college yet, jinyoung and jaebum insisting his medical condition was more important at the time. 

due to mark having panic attacks, and constant anxiety. barely able to make phone calls for himself, struggling to do day-to-day activities. jaebum and jinyoung having been the first to find out mark had been abused by his parents. 

of course bringing on the anxiety, jaebum and jinyoung soon sharing the information with the rest of the group. although not telling mark they had done so, knowing it would only upset him. the group often not getting along, although having a mutual interest in their love for mark. 

youngjae being the most problematic of the group, while jackson fought the least. jaebum, jackson, and jinyoung being mostly the ones making an income. jaebum a well known ceo, while jinyoung was a psychologist. jackson working part time at a local gym. 

youngjae stayed at home, cleaning and going to his few classes. bambam and yugyeom being full time students, who had lived at the dorms until they met mark. 

bambam and yugyeom sitting peacefully studying, occasionally making jokes at each other. while mark laid on their bed, scrolling through his phone. bambam having accidentally left the tv on, not noticing when a commercial for a horror movie had come on. 

something mark was deathly afraid of, refusing to watch any movie of any sort. as he hated conflict, and it made his anxiety peak. mark continues to scroll through his phone, not noticing what was playing on the tv. 

yugyeom just barely notices it out the corner of his eye before a jump scare appears. a loud scream coming with it. mark instantly flinches, jumping out of the bed and running out the room. 

yugyeom mumbles a string of curses, attempting to chase after him. while bambam scrambled to turn the tv on and go after the pair. mark quickly finds his way into one of the bathrooms in the hall, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. 

yugyeom lightly taps on the door, knowing banging on it would only further terrify mark. "baby, baby its okay" yugyeom says softly. mark sat on the other side of the door, trembling. knees brought to his chest, stuttering out a sob. 

bambam finally catching up with yugyeom, panting a bit. yugyeom crunches into his lower lip, jaebum, jackson or jinyoung being the only ones who could talk mark out of a panic attack. not meaning that mark loved youngjae, yugyeom or bambam any less. the others just knew the right way of calming him down, that they had yet to master. 

"we need to get jaebum" bambam whispers. knowing mark wasn't in little space, so that made it all the much harder. the pending possibility of him hurting himself lingering through their thoughts. something mark had only ever done a few times before. 

"hes working, he'll kill us for bothering him, then kill us for upsetting mark" yugyeom whispers back. marks sobs only resonating the surrounding silence, his breathing continuing to become more heavy and unsteady.

"theres no way we can convince him to come out, only jaebum can and jinyoung and jackson aren't here" bambam says. "if they were here they would kill us" yugyeom mumbles, shaking at the door knob. 

"baby we didn't know that was gonna come on, it can't hurt you were right here" yugyeom says softly. attempting to coax mark out of the room. when things couldn't possibly get any worse, he hears the front door open and then shut.

youngjae and jinyoungs voices soon filling the house. bambam widens his eyes over at yugyeom, who only looked all the more terrified. hearing jinyoung and youngjae make their way into the kitchen, placing the groceries down on the counter.

with a sigh jinyoung rounds the corner into the hallway, loosening the collar of his white button up. tucked beneath his black slacks, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. although furrowing his eyebrows together when he saw yugyeom and bambam stood at the end of the hall.

both of them freezing in their place, jinyoung making his way over to them with a quickness. "wheres mark?" he says, both anger and worry pervading his tone. yugyeom and bambam attempt to blabber out explanations, although not finishing before jinyoung heard marks crying. 

jinyoungs mouth goes agape, quickly brushing past them and towards jaebums office. retrieving the keys to open any door in the house, only used incase of emergencies. and anything that involved mark, was an emergency to jinyoung. 

he returns with the key in hand, a very angry jaebum trailing behind him. yugyeom and bambam step out of the way, allowing jinyoung to slowly unlock the door. he cracks open the door, slipping through it and closing it shut behind him. 

marks balled up in the corner, sobbing messily into his knees. "come here baby" jinyoung coos, sitting down on the floor ahead of mark. mark crawls over to him, falling against his chest. 

jinyoung only having been able to make out that mark had gotten scared, from yugyeom and bambams butchered explanation. "i'm here baby, nothing can hurt you" jinyoung whispers, pressing a kiss to the crown of marks head.


	7. Chapter 7

mark slipped into little space with ease when in jinyoungs arms. bambam and yugyeom having been drug off to the living room to get a lecture from jaebum. jinyoung picking mark up, who rested against his shoulder.

carrying him out the bathroom, and going to yugyeom and bambams room to retrieve mr.wuzzy. rubbing circles along his baby's back and carrying him back towards the living room. yugyeom and bambam still sat on the couch, being lectured by jaebum.

jaebums worry leaving his features the moment he spotted jinyoung carrying mark. "hi baby" he coos, smiling as they enter the room. mark makes grabby hands through his sweater paws at jaebum, squirming out of jinyoungs arms. 

jinyoung places him gently down on the ground, watching mark dart over towards jaebum. crawling up onto the couch and into his arms, jaebum pampering his cheeks with kisses. sitting mr.wuzzy to rest in his lap. 

"missed you daddy" mark whispers, curling up against jaebums chest. "missed you to baby, but daddy has work to do" jaebum whispers back. mark instantly bringing his gaze up to jaebum, teary eyed and letting out a sniffle. 

"hey, hey its okay" jaebum says, wrapping both arms around mark. "why don't you go take a bath with jinyoung?" he whispers. looking over to jinyoung for help, who only puts down his book with a smile. 

"we can play with your new sharkie" jinyoung hums, earning marks attention. he jumps out of jaebums lap, waddling over to jinyoung. jaebum breathing a sigh of relief, turning back to bambam and yugyeom and finishing his lecture. 

jinyoung holds marks hand, guiding him towards his bedroom. mark giggling all the while they were walking. he preferred baths with jackson or youngjae. but still loved them with jinyoung non-the-less. 

jinyoung holds onto marks hand with one hand. fingertips tightly raveled together, making his way over towards his dresser, and pulling out a series of clothes. keeping clothes for mark along with his, he would've asked the little what color pair of boxers they should wear. although knowing both the answers would be 'pink' and 'pink'.

he pulls out a red pair, and a striped flannel pair. mark instantly taking hold of the red pair, as it was the closest to pink he could get. jinyoung only chuckles, pulling out two pairs of t-shirts. both of which belonged to him, as mark never usually wore his own clothes.

always finding himself dressed in one of his boyfriends t-shirts or sweaters. jinyoung knowing his shirt would be much to large on marks tiny stature. although finding it adorable. he makes his way back into the hallway, clothes still pulled over his arm. 

getting out two of their plush towels and folding them over his arm. mark waits patiently, playing with jinyoungs fingertips. following his boyfriend back into the bedroom, and towards the bathroom. 

jinyoung sits mark down on sinks counter top while he runs the bath. assuring the little wasn't close to falling every so often. "bubbles, bubbles, bubbles~" mark cheers happily. jinyoung continues to use soap in the water to form bubbles. tossing in a few of marks bath toys. 

"alright baby come here" he hums softly. mark holds out his arms, allowing jaebum to strip him of his clothes. picking him up and placing him in the bath. he cheerfully plays with the bubbles as jinyoung strips himself. 

jinyoung sitting down behind him, using a small cup he kept on the side of the bathtub to wet marks bleach blonde hair. holding his head on marks forehead, preventing any of the warm water from getting on his face.

mark holds his head back, playing with his toy shark. "sharkies swimming daddy" mark giggles, making the duck and shark play together. jinyoung only chuckles, putting shampoo in marks hair and rinsing it out. 

"alright little one, pick one" jinyoung says, pointing to the conditioners he kept at the bath side. although already knowing marks answer, when his small finger points to the pink colored one. mark not caring what it smelled like, just loving the fact it was pink. 

he picked it often, giving him a lavender fragrance that jinyoung absolutely adored. he puts the conditioner in marks hair, about to let mark play and put shampoo in his own hair. 

"wanna help" mark pouts a bit, turning around to face jinyoung. "alright baby, you can help" jinyoung chuckles. "jackie lets me wash his hair~" mark proclaims. jinyoung knowing all to well of how mark had gotten shampoo all over jacksons face. 

hoping he wouldn't have the same fate, dolloping the shampoo into his hands then running it through his hair. he leans down ahead of mark, allowing the little to run his fingertips through his hair. 

mark happily spreads it through jinyoungs black hair. shaking his head all the while cheering. he finally finishes, patting his daddy's head and giggling. jinyoung leans in and presses a kiss to marks forehead, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. 

he quickly applies the conditioner, one mark had picked for him at the store. it has a crisp, apple cider smell to it. finding out the fragrance brought mark solace, soon buying everything in it to help sooth the boy. 

"let me rinse your hair darling" jinyoung coos. mark nods, turning back around to resume playing with his sharkie. jinyoung rinsing his hair with care, assuring he didn't get any water in his babies face. 

moving onto rinse his own while mark played with his toys. giving them bubble beards, then making them do circular laps around the tub. jinyoung picks up the same body wash that went along with the apple cider fragrance, lathering it on a wash cloth.

mark happily playing with his duck and shark. allowing jinyoung to wash his back and arms. letting out a soft yawn as jinyoung finished. "tired, darling?" jinyoung coos. 

"lil' bit" mark whispers. jinyoung allows him to continue playing until he wears himself out. mark sitting his sharkie and duck on the side of the tub to dry. letting jinyoung step out the bath first and dry himself. 

wrapping a towel around himself then picking mark up out the bath. he dries mark with his favorite towel with sharks drawn across it. drying his hair and then dressing him. 

the plain black t-shirt he wore quite to big for him. falling nearly to his knees, like a dress on him. the sleeves fell to his elbows, while one sleeve hung off his shoulder. he sits patiently on the end of jinyoungs bed while he waits for jinyoung to get dressed. 

"why don't you go find mr.wuzzy and then daddy will start dinner?" jinyoung hums from the bathroom. mark nods, letting out a soft 'okay~' before jumping off the edge of the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

mark waddles out of jinyoungs bedroom, and down the hallway. hearing the gentle opening and closing of the front door as he walked into the living room. "daddy~" he hums when he sees jackson, a stressed look gracing his features. 

"hi sweetheart" jackson chuckles. mark running up and into his arms to hug him tightly. his worry seemingly leaving him as mark hugged him tightly. "whats my baby doing all alone?" jackson coos. 

"finding mr.wuzzy~" mark says with a bit of a huff. spotting the prized bear sat on the couch, squirming out of jacksons hold to retrieve it. jinyoung making his way down the hallway, rounding the corner into the kitchen.

he waddles back over to jackson, mr.wuzzy tightly in his clutches. "how was your day daddy?" mark asks softly, holding onto jacksons hand. jackson guides them to sit in the living room, pulling mark into his lap as he sat down on the couch.

"it was alright, sweetheart" jackson whispers, raveling both arms around mark. "what did my little prince do today?" he says. running one hand through marks still wet hair. 

"took bath, played with sharkie" mark says with a giggle. curling up against jacksons chest. jackson hugging him tightly, kissing the top of his head. mark lets out a soft yawn, rubbing his eye sleepily. 

"you need to eat before you sleep" jackson whispers. mark only nods, jackson able to tell how tired he truly was. he picks mark up, allowing marks small legs to wrap around his waist, carrying him into the kitchen. 

jinyoung hovered over the stove cooking, while youngjae was doing dishes. "is his food almost done? i need to take him to bed soon" jackson asks softly. jinyoung nods, being the one who did most of the cooking. 

he pulls out marks dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets out from the oven. putting the ten of them on a plate, alongside fries. he knew mark never ate much, and barely weighted 100 pounds. 

passing the plate off to jackson, mark cheering happily in his arms. carrying him back to the living room, where mark crawled out of his lap and sat down next to him on the couch. jackson feeds him, not eating himself as he had ate before he came home. 

mark happily accepts jackson feeding him, as jackson was the calmest of the group. often keeping to himself and staying out of the fights. usually taking mark away from the people who were fighting, and easily able to calm his panic attacks. 

mark only eats half of his food before protesting anymore. jackson never forcing him into anything he didn't want to do. "sit here sweetheart, i'll throw this away" he hums softly. mark curls up against the couch, mr.wuzzy tightly in his clutches. 

jackson enters the kitchen, humming a chinese lullaby. ones that he often sang to mark to coax him to sleep. he makes his way over to the trash can, dumping in the contents of what mark hadn't eaten. 

jinyoung glances over at him, waiting until youngjae walked into the dining room to call jackson over. jackson furrows his eyebrows together, glancing over at youngjae who was now wiping down the dining room table. 

"marks birthday is soon.." jinyoung begins, as it was nearing the end of august. "my friends dog had puppies and said we could have one but.." he says with a sigh. "but we'd have to convince youngjae and jaebum" jackson finishes, leaning against the counter.

"jaebums easy, all mark has to do is flash a pout and he'll give in" jackson chuckles. "youngjaes the tricky one" he whispers. youngjae loved mark just as much as the rest of them, although often was the more rational one of the group. 

"i'll see what i can do, but don't tell mark about it" jinyoung whispers back. jackson nods slowly, making his way from the kitchen. brushing past youngjae in the dining room, and back into the living room. 

resisting the urge to coo when he saw mark curled up asleep at the end of the couch. gently picking him up in his arms bridal style, and carrying him down the hall. kicking his door open the rest of the way with his foot, and laying mark down on his bed. 

mark lets out a soft whimper, snuggling against the cool velvet pillows. jackson strips himself of his work clothes, changing into a pair of sweat pants and opting to leave his shirt off. he crawls into the bed next to mark, pulling the heavy duvets over top of them both.

carefully placing mr.wuzzy on marks other side, and leaning in to press a kiss to marks forehead. mark instinctively curls up against jacksons bare chest, jackson wrapping both arms around him and pulling him closer. "goodnight, sweetheart" he whispers.


	9. Chapter 9

jackson let out a groan as he woke up. mark still tightly raveled in his arms, curled up against his chest. unraveling himself from marks arms, swinging his legs over the bed and about to take to his feet. 

although feeling a small hand wrapping his wrist and tugging him back. he chuckles a bit, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "so strong" jackson mumbles, gazing back down at mark. 

"mhm" mark whispers sleepily. jackson easily able to tell mark was no longer in his head space by his change of tone. "welcome back, sweetheart" jackson says, bringing marks palm to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to it.

"are you hungry?" he asks, to which mark only nods a bit. not as talkative when he wasn't in his headspace. much more quiet and reserved. jackson steps off the bed, holding out his hand for mark to take. 

mark sitting up with the help of jackson, lacing their fingertips together. taking to his feet with a yawn, allowing jackson to guide him out the room. making their way down the hallway, where the rest of the group sat.

jinyoung in his usual chair, reading his newest book. while jaebum sat on the couch next to him, filling out paper work. bambam and yugyeom were eating at the couch, as youngjae had yet to wake up. 

jackson guides mark into the kitchen, picking him up and placing him on the counter. mark lets out a soft giggle, dangling his feet over the edge of the counter. "whatcha want babe" jackson hums, speaking chinese with mark. 

"salad" mark whispers softly, eating more then enough sweets when he was in his head space. jackson frowns a bit, knowing mark was insecure about his weight. when he honestly had no reason to be, as he was barely 100 pounds and 5'2. 

jackson decides on a fruit salad, knowing it was marks favorite. cutting strawberries, and kiwi. tossing it into a large bowl, peeling oranges and breaking them apart. he shakes it to add some variety, tossing in blue berries and grapes on top. 

shaking it a bit more before presenting it to mark with pride. "thank you" mark whispers, always speaking faintly when out of his head space. mark jumps off the counter, following behind jackson into the dining room. 

despite everyone being in the living room, mark had a habit of eating in the dining room. he never did as a child, and it pleased youngjae. so he continued to do it, sitting next to jackson and beginning to eat his salad. 

jackson swipes through his phone while mark eats, knowing mark wasn't much of a talker in the mornings. he occasionally shows mark a cute photo of dogs, knowing how much he loved them. 

leaning over and pressing a kiss to marks cheek just to remind him that he loved him. mark scrunches his nose a bit, continuing to pick through the salad. about to speak before he hears heavy footsteps patter down the hallway. 

youngjae rounding the corner into the living room, almost instantly shouting the second he saw yugyeom and bambam eating on the couch. bambam only groans, while yugyeom began arguing with him. 

"we live here to, you can't dictate where we eat" yugyeom says, rolling his eyes. "its proper to eat at a table, what barn were you two raised it" youngjae shouts back, mark flinching each time they yelled at each other. 

jinyoung puts his book down, staring at the two. "youngjae who cares where they eat, they clean up after themselves" he says. only pulling himself into the argument, as now youngjae was shouting at all three of them. 

mark only listens to them fight, putting his head down. jackson clicking his tongue a bit before stepping up from his seat. "can you guys just stop? it doesn't matter" jackson sighs, leaning in against the doorway. 

"oh like your opinion matters" youngjae scoffs. "excuse me?" jackson furrowing his brows together, "i go to work, i take care of mark, i do my job" jackson argues. "all you do is come home and complain" youngjae says, obviously irritated. 

jaebum attempting to calm them all down, while mark only sits in the living room with his head down. the group now all shouting at each other, something that had become a daily ritual. 

mark listens to them argue, screaming at each other as they had completely forgotten about his presence. the group somehow finding their argument as to who loved mark more, and who mark loved more. 

tears swelling in marks eyes, beginning to run down his cheeks. he finally steps up from his seat, although going completely unnoticed by the group still erupting in yelling. 

only jaebum noticing mark before he yelled. "stop, stop, stop!" mark finally screams, everyone instantly staring in his direction. as mark never yelled, never even raised his voice. "you're all terrible! why can't you just get along!" 

"you say you love me but all you care about is beating each other!" he screams. "i'm not a doll, i'm not a toy and it isn't a competition as to who loves me the most" he says, stuttering out a sob. 

"i-i thought you al-all loved me but i guess you don't" he whispers. running out of the room and down the hallway. 


	10. Chapter 10

mark runs into the first room he sees. not exactly having his own room, as he just slept with one of his boyfriends. the arguing in the living room having died down, almost silent. 

mark ignores it all, running into jaebums room and closing the door shut behind him. collapsing down onto jaebums silken mattress. curling up with one of the pillows and muffling his sobs into it. 

hearing the door gently open and close. heavy footsteps pattering their way over towards the bed, the mattress sinking their weight as they lay down next to mark. "baby" jaebum whispers, wrapping one arm around mark. 

mark only rejects his embrace, scooting away from him and continuing to stutter out sobs. "hey, listen to me" jaebum whispers. "they're talking it out now, it wont happen again"he continues. mark only shakes his head into the pillow. 

"y-you always say that" mark stutters out softly. "baby i promise, we'll make it work, we all love you" jaebum murmurs. mark allows jaebum to wrap one arm around him, pulling him close. mark turns around, burying his face into jaebums chest.

jaebum knows its only a matter of time before mark regressed into his headspace. he always did when he was upset, snuggling closer to jaebums chest. jaebum had always been an expert as calming mark down during a panic attack. 

as he had been in a relationship with mark for the longest, nearly a year as mark was almost 19. the rest only having entered their relationship 2-9 months ago. he rubs circles along marks back, humming softly. 

jaebum presses a kiss to the crown of marks head, thinking about the others. bambam and yugyeom having been the most recent to enter their relationship. jaebum although catching the two hooking up on multiple occasions. 

their excuse being 'well we share mark so why can't mark share us'. jaebum only continued to lecture the two. saying it was cheating on mark to be with each other, and he had never agreed to that. 

the rest strictly committed to mark, bambam and yugyeom soon becoming committed as well. jaebum threatening to tell mark if he caught them doing it again. only sharing the information with jinyoung. 

jaebum best described their relationship as one-sided polysexual. only sharing mark and never having a relationship with each other. jaebum at first having been iffy of the idea of allowing another man to be with mark. although soon allowing jinyoung to enter the relationship, then jackson soon after. 

they understood that mark couldn't pick a favorite, because he loved them all equally. although that didn't stop some of the youngest ones from attempting to do so. in short, they all shared mark, but only mark could be the one in multiple relationships, not them. and jaebum saw no discourse with that.

jaebum to warped up in his thoughts to notice mark had fallen asleep. running one hand through his messy bleach blonde hair. knowing if he allowed him to sleep more, then he wouldn't sleep at all tonight. 

sighing softly as he brings one hand to gently shake mark. always having a habit of falling asleep after a panic attack. "wake up baby" jaebum coos, hearing a soft yawn against his chest. 

"warm" mark whispers, his reverting back to the more high one he used when he was in his head space. "baby you just woke up" jaebum chuckles, sitting up and pulling mark up into his lap. leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks cheek.

"daddy thats gwoss" mark lisps softly. jaebum only chuckles once more, motioning to stand up before he feels the little clutch onto his shirt. "baby, daddy has to get up then he'll pick you up, mk?" jaebum murmurs. 

mark whimpers a bit when he lets go of jaebum. jaebum of course following through and picking mark up the moment he took to his feet. marks small legs wrapping around his waist, tightly hugging him as he carried him from the room. 

making their way down the hallway, and back towards the living room. youngjae and the others jumping to their feet to apologize to mark, although soon realizing he was in his head space. 

"hi baby boy" jinyoung coos, standing up from his chair. mark lets out a soft giggle, squirming out of jaebums arms and into jinyoungs. "daddy bought you more colouring books, wanna colour baby?" jinyoung says, taking mark into his arms. 

mark nods happily, resting his head against jinyoungs broad shoulder. bambam and yugyeom still sat on the couch, watching as jinyoung sat mark down on the floor infront of the coffee table. 

he knew marks favorite things to colour was nature, and sea animals. pulling out an array of colouring books, then sitting down next to mark on the floor. jinyoung picking up a random colour, about to begin shading in the grass of his picture before mark stopped him.

"daddy the gwass is gween not red.." mark says softly. jinyoung only chuckles at how adorable their baby is, putting down the red crayon and taking a green one to hand. "why thank you baby" he coos. 

"my baby boy is so smart" jinyoung says, leaning in to press a kiss to marks cheek. mark continues to colour happily, swaying back and forth a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

mark spent the rest of the day clinging to jinyoung. colouring with him, sitting in his lap while he read, watching tv. it was now nearly 7pm, jinyoung was in the kitchen cooking, and mark was seated in youngjaes lap on the couch. 

the two curled up together beneath a heavy blanket, mark resting against youngjaes chest. mark squirms a bit, gazing up at youngjae. "i wan' milk" mark whispers, youngjae running one hand through his hair. 

"why don't you wait till dinner, darling" youngjae coos. only for mark to shake his head in response, "don' wanna wait" mark pouts. "go ask jinyoung if he'll make it for you, daddy wants to finish his show" youngjae says.

mark only hops out of youngjaes lap, waddling into the kitchen with mr.wuzzy tightly in his clutches. yugyeom and jinyoung hovered over the stove, jinyoung teaching yugyeom how to cook various foods.

"daddy!" mark chirps, yugyeom jumping and dropping the pan that was in his hand. burning his hand in the process. "fuck!" he shouts, jinyoungs eyes widening. mark tilts his head to the side adorably, lips parting slightly. 

"fuck?" mark asks softly. "whats fuck mean?" mark was confused, but the word sounded funny. jinyoung only stares at him with widened eyes, his mouth going agape. mark waddles out the kitchen, jinyoung chasing after him.

although big mark and little mark were quite the fast runners. dashing down the hallway all the while cheering "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!". making his way down to the end of the hall near jaebums office, jaebum hearing the little chanting the curse word. 

instantly flinging his office door open, sending a death glare to the ones who were chasing after mark. he scoops mark up, holding him as marks small legs wrapped his waist. "daddy what does fuck mean?" he says softly. 

"baby who told you that word?" jaebum nearly growling. "yuggie" mark says, innocence pervading his tone. both big and little mark were on the innocent side, new to sex and rarely eve cursing. 

he had only done anything sexual with jinyoung, and jaebum. although never going past touching each other or going down on each other, as mark wasn't ready for sex yet. and they all accepted that, as he was a virgin and the thought terrified him. 

although what they didn't know was that mark felt like it was unfair to give his virginity to one, and not the other. completely and utterly stressed about the fact of it, throwing him into constant little space. 

jinyoung and jaebum were beginning to get suspicious as to why mark was in constant little space. although brushing it off, jaebum's heavy footsteps now making their way down the hallway.

mark in his arms, squirming a bit. "i'm going to kill all of you" jaebum says lowly, everyone in the living room freezing in place. "it was an acc-" yugyeom begins, although bambam covers his mouth. 

"i'm taking our baby to sleep, i'll deal with you later" jaebum mumbles, running one hand through marks hair. he carries mark back to his bedroom, laying the little down on the bed. 

he flicks the light switch off, stripping himself of his work clothing. both big and little mark enjoyed skin ship, so he opted to only wear a pair of sweat pants to sleep. he crawls into the bed laying down next to mark. 

"don't say that word again, okay baby?" jaebum coos. mark only buries his face into jaebums chest. attempting to hold back his tears, although unable. jaebum hears him stutter out a sob, furrowing his brows together. 

"baby whats wrong?" he asks, thinking he had upset mark. he breaks away, attempting to pull mark away from his chest. mark only shakes his head, burying his face back into jaebums chest. his breath began picking up, another signal he was slipping out of his head space.

usually only ever having panic attacks when he was out of his head space. jaebums features graced with worry, mark rarely slipped out of his head space so quickly. never slipping in and out of it unless something was wrong. 

"baby hey, just breath, tell me whats wrong" jaebum whispers softly. marks breath only getting heavier, and more unsteady. his cries slowly becoming louder. jaebum tightly ravels both arms around him, having no clue what had mark so worked up. 

marks breath quickens, showing no signs of steadying. jaebum could easily tell he was still partially in his headspace, only making it harder to calm down. "baby is this about you saying a bad word, daddy is mad at-" jaebum doesn't finish his sentence before marks shaking his head. 

"i-i-i" mark hiccups quietly, slowly slipping out of his head space. "breath baby just breath" jaebum whispers, rubbing circles alongside marks back. "i'll go get your medication okay?" although mark still clutching onto his shirt like a life-line.

"baby you need your medication daddy will be right back" jaebum whispers. mark just wasn't having it, he didn't want to be alone, especially in the dark. jaebum bit into his lower lip, he wanted to yell for someone although yelling only further terrified mark. 

"okay come here" he says, picking mark up into his arms. mark was a sobbing mess to say the least, and jaebum had no clue what had him so worked up. he picks mark up, his legs weakly wrapping around jaebum's waist.

running as fast as he could to the kitchen to retrieve marks medication. marks eyes red and puffy, dark lashes brimmed with heavy tears. puzzled looks thrown his way by youngjae who was doing dishes, and jackson who was assisting him. 

jaebum sits mark on the counter top, watching as mark brings his knees to his chest. continuing to sob, breath only growing heavier. youngjae stares with widened eyes, while jackson attempts to coax whats wrong out of jaebum. 

jinyoung quickly rushes into the kitchen when he hears mark crying. "baby whats wrong?" jinyoung says, jaebum scrambling through all marks medication bottles. finally taking one of his anxiety medications to hand. 

quickly filling up a glass of water, and taking two of the pills to his palms. jaebum presses the pills to marks lips, mark to worked up to protest. jaebum tilting the glass to his lips, urging him to gulp down the water with his medication. 

"breath, breath for me" jaebum whispers, now standing ahead of mark. mark choking over his own sobs, struggling to breath at this point. jaebum knows he won't be able to coax whats wrong from mark, so he resorts to just calming him down. 

"you're okay, you're okay" he whispers, pulling mark close to him. standing in between marks legs, tightly hugging his tiny frame. at this point everyones made their way into the kitchen, only further over whelming mark. 

jaebum sways him back and forth, rocking him a bit. whispering how much he loved him, and trying to steady his breath. "mark baby listen to me, breath, slow down" jaebum pleading with him at this point. 

mark nods slowly, taking a deep breath and attempting to speak.


	12. Chapter 12

"i-i.." mark begins, sniffling a bit. "i love you all a-and" he says, stumbling over his words. talking as if he doesn't have enough to time to say what he wants to. his thoughts a carousel of his own fears. 

"baby we know you love us" jaebum whispers. "i can't do it, i-i" mark whimpers softly. "shh yes you can" jaebum murmurs, running a hand through marks hair. "tell me whats wrong baby, i can't help if i don't know" he continues, hugging mark tightly. 

the rest of the group catching on that this wasn't about mark saying a bad word. as that couldn't be what he was so worked up over, mark leans in against jaebums shoulder. "no-not here" he whispers quietly. 

jaebum only picks him back up, carrying him out the room and back to their bedroom. mark remaining quiet the entire way there, while the rest of the group only gave him worried looks. laying mark gently back down against his bed. 

"whats wrong baby" he whispers. mark holds out his arms for jaebum to hold him. he quickly complies, laying down next to mark and pulling the heavy duvets over top of him. mark snuggles his face against jaebums bare chest, listening to the steady beating of jaebums heart. 

his breath slowly becoming more shallow, reverting back to normal. "whats got you so worked up, my love?" jaebum whispers. "i love you all and i want to be with you all more, li-like.." marks voice wavers. 

"like?" jaebum says, furrowing his brows together. mark struggling to find the words to say. "like couples do b-but i-i.." jaebums lips instantly curling into a frown. "mark is this about your virginity" jaebum whispers.

marks sobs stifling, slowly nodding against jaebums chest. his tears running down jaebums skin, sniffling a bit. "i-if i give i-it to on-one, then the r-rest will hate me an-and, and" mark stutters out softly. 

"baby listen to me" jaebum says, breaking away from mark. mark gazes up at him with teary, glossy eyes. "you are with all of us, and we all love you just as much as you love us" he begins. wiping the tears from marks cheek with his thumb. 

"who you choose to give it to is your choice, and none of us will be jealous, we'll understand" he smiles. "were all prepared to wait until your ready to be like that with us, because we love you" 

he leans in, pressing a soft kiss to marks forehead. "do you wanna talk to the rest of them about it?" he whispers. mark only shakes his head, "sleep" mark manages to whisper softly. "alright baby, lets go to sleep" he coos. 

wrapping both arms around mark, and pulling him close. although not going to sleep, only waiting until exhaustion had taken over mark and forced him to sleep. marks soft, shallow breaths crossing his chest.

he gently unravels himself from around mark. replacing himself with mr.wuzzy for mark to snuggle with until he returned. quietly making his way from the room, not bothering to put a shirt on.

running one hand through his eerie slicked back black hair. heavy footsteps pattering their way to the living room. where everyone else sat, worry gracing their features. "whats going on? is this about him cussing?" bambam almost instantly blabbers out.

jaebum bites into his lower lip, shaking his head. "hes asleep now" jaebum whispers, moving to sit down on one of the couches. "is he okay? yugyeom asks softly, worry obviously pervading his tone. 

"hes calmed down enough to tell me what was wrong" jaebum begins. "i had thought something was wrong due to him being in his head space for days" rolling his shoulders back into the couch. 

"i think hes ready to start furthering his relationship with each of us but" jaebum says. "but hes scared because he feels itll be unfair to start with one and not the other" he finishes. not giving them time to respond before he began his next sentence. 

"the fighting has got to come to a complete stop, its only adding to it and stressing him more" he says. "and if i find out any of you are sleeping with each other, i will tell him" his eyes instantly shooting to yugyeom and bambam.

"why would we do that?" youngjae asks softly. turning to face bambam and yugyeom who had their heads down. jackson instantly narrowing his eyes at the two. "please tell me you two did not-" jackson begins, swiftly cut off.

"once okay it was once" yugyeom whispers. "we know it was wrong, and we're not going to do it again" bambam adds. "we just figured if we can share mark then he can share us but we realized thats not how it works.." yugyeom murmurs. 

"you cheated on him? what the fuck" youngjae almost shouts. nearly waking up mark in the process. jinyoung and jackson more on the understanding side, as yugyeom and bambam were the newest editions to their relationship. 

"do not tell mark" jaebum says. "it'll destroy him" he adds. "don't put any pressure on him to you know.." he sighs softly. "let him go to who hes most comfortable with, he'll get to everyone but only when hes comfortable with it" 

"he didn't exactly have the easiest child hood.. " jaebum whispers. the rest nodding in understatement, as jaebum had shared the information about marks abusive parents without his knowledge. 

"remember, if he comes to you or maybe if it just happens make sure hes comfortable with it. hes worried about the others being jealous but that doesn't mean he loves any of less. okay?" jaebum says. 

gaining nods from everyone in the room, taking back to his feet. making his way back to the bedroom, where mark was still sleeping peacefully. slowly taking the bear from marks arms, and resuming his position to lay down next to mark. 

mark instinctively snuggling against jaebums chest in his sleep. jaebum only pulling his boyfriend closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. "goodnight, my love" he murmurs softly.


	13. Chapter 13

mark fluttered open his dark lashes, greeted by the emptiness of the silken sheets next to him. mr.wuzzy placed tightly in his clutches, although not feeling little. still only dressed in one of jinyoungs large t-shirts, that was more so a dress on him.

he rubs his eye sleepily, forcing himself up. faint chatter filling the house, his light footsteps pattering out the room and down the hallway. spotting jinyoung first, who was on the phone presumably making a call for work. 

the rest of the house empty, timidly walking over to jinyoung. who was seated in his usual recliner. sitting across jinyoungs lap, and curling against his chest. jinyoung presses a kiss to the top of his head, rushing to end his phone call.

"mhm, i can come in tomorrow, yup" jinyoung finishes with a sigh. ending the call and placing his cell phone down next to him. "hi baby" jinyoung coos, assuming mark was feeling little due to his clinginess. 

mark only giggles softly, snuggling further against jinyoungs chest. "hi" he says back softly, tone more gentle then when he was in his head space. jinyoung was a bit taken back, as mark usually wasn't this touchy out of his head-space. 

although taking into consideration as to what jaebum had said about mark wanting to further his relationship with everyone. "wheres everyone?" mark whispers softly. jinyoung playing with the ends of marks hair, adoring how it curled just a bit at the ends. 

"youngjae is shopping, jaebum is in his office, yugyeom and bam went to their classes, and jacksons at work" jinyoung finishes. "why aren't you at work?" mark says, scrunching his nose a bit. "don't have any appointments till tomorrow" jinyoung says with a chuckle. only working three days a week as a psychologist. 

mark lets out a soft whine against jinyoungs chest, snuggling further against his white button-up. "c-can we cuddle?" mark whispers, jinyoung once again taken back although nodding. mark shyly stands up out of jinyoungs lap, allowing the older to take to his feet.

jinyoung laces their fingertips together, guiding mark down the hallway and towards his room. mark unraveling their hands from one another and crawling onto the bed. he squeaks a bit when jinyoung sits down next to him. 

jinyoung puts his hands behind his head, relaxing into the cool velvet pillows. mark slowly crawling over towards him, crawling on top of him until he was straddling jinyoung. "hi" jinyoung chuckles a bit.

"h-hi" mark whispers back, the blush across his cheeks only deepening. jinyoung gently brings one hand to the back of marks neck. marveling in his beauty before tugging him down and softly sliding their lips against one-another. 

jinyoungs other hand still rested on marks hip. while their lips moved against each other to create a delicate friction between the two. the kiss was slow, although filled with just the right hint of passion. 

jinyoung presses his tongue to the seam of marks lips. exploring each and every crevasse of marks mouth. jinyoung feeling marks wetness beginning to dampen his black slacks, as mark was only dressed in thin underwear and one of his t-shirts.

mark slowly grinding down against jinyoungs crotch, feeding a soft moan into jinyoungs lips. continuing to ride down against his daddy's growing erection. one of jinyoungs hands slipping beneath the large t-shirt, running up and down marks slim side.

he curls his fingertips around marks side, mark breaking away from their kiss. moaning a loud 'daddy' as he did so. blonde hair messily falling across his face, thrusting against jinyoungs crotch. 

jinyoung not bothered by the fact that mark referred to his boyfriends as daddy in and out of little space. as it was used in a sexual term when he was out of his head space. marks moans only growing louder, as well as the slick seeping into jinyoungs jeans. 

"da-daddy please, please" marks begging only breathy moans. grinding down against jinyoung, hands placed again his chest. "i-i ne-need" mark moans out, jinyoung taking the opportunity to flip their positions. 

leaning in, pressing a kiss to marks neck. causing mark to submissively moan beneath him, bucking his hips up against jinyoung. jinyoung slips his hand beneath marks ship, trailing his fingertips up his chest.

continuing to suck a bruise into marks flawless porcelain skin. all the while his fingertips find their way to marks nipples. taking it in between his two fingers, twisting and prodding at it a bit. earning a needy whine from mark. 

jinyoung kisses down to marks shoulder. that was exposed due to him wearing jinyoungs shirt that was much to large for him. jinyoung slides marks shirt up, about to attach his lips to marks chest before he hears a set of heavy footsteps find their way to stand ahead of the bedroom.

jaebum stood, leaning against the doorway only dressed in a pair of sweatpants. mark and jinyoung both staring at him with widened eyes. "don't let me stop you" jaebum murmurs softly. 

his footsteps pattering into the room, mattress sinking his weight as he sat down next to him. silently asking if he could join the two, to which they agreed. he crawls behind mark, pulling the boy to lay in his lap. 

while jinyoung continues to kiss down his neck, fingertips still toying with marks sensitive nipple. releasing his hold on them, ad allowing jaebum to take control of the upper portion of marks body.

while he worked his way down, sliding off the thin underwear mark was wearing. jaebum placing two fingers to marks lips, mark innocently taking them into his mouth. sucking on them and taking them farther down his throat.

marks slick providing more then enough lubrication, jinyoung beginning to circle one finger around marks entrance. earning a mixture of a gasp, and a moan when he slowly slipped it in. mark throws his head back into jaebums lap, letting out a high-pitched moan.


	14. Chapter 14

jinyoung slowly thrusts one finger in and out of mark. all the while jaebum is running one hand through his messy bleach blonde locks. while the other hand found their way to marks nipples, taking one inbetween his two fingers and twisting at it gently.

mark breathing heavily, slowly rocking down against jinyoungs finger. jinyoung coating his other finger with more of marks slick before slowly slipping in another one. mark lets out a soft whimper, squirming a bit. 

"shh baby it'll be okay soon" jaebum whispers, mark nods. rocking down against jinyoungs fingertips , his fingers soon poking at a bundle of nerves that'll have mark seeing stars. thrusting his fingers at that spot with force, earning a high-pitched moan from their baby.

he leans up, latching his lips onto the flawless skin of marks neck. sucking a bruise into his porcelain complexion. trailing a line of hickeys down marks neck, and to his exposed shoulder. biting down on marks shoulder a bit, working his fingers knuckle deep. crooking them a bit, forcing a gasp from mark.

mark pants a bit as jinyoung withdraws his fingertips, continuing to pamper his skin with kisses. jinyoung quickly undoing his white button-up, tossing it lazily to the side. slipping off his slacks and boxers in one go, chucking them to the side somewhere, not caring where they landed.

he quickly aligns himself against marks entrance, his slick providing more then enough lube. jaebums fingertips continue to linger across marks body, running one hand through his hair. jinyoung laces his finger tips together with one of marks, slowly entering him. 

mark gasps a bit, squeezing jinyoungs hand. jinyoung slowly rocking his hips forward, cursing beneath his breath because of how tight mark was. although still sliding in with delicacy and care, not wanting to break his baby.

earning a long, drawn out moan from mark when he begins to pick up his pace. squeezing marks hand in reassurance just before releasing his hold on his hand. his large hands finding their way to marks hips, gripping at them and attempting to better angle his thrusts. 

marks voice quivers with each thrusts, fingertips sinking into jinyoungs shoulder blades. lacing his back with furious red strikes, causing the older to groan. "d-daddy, daddy, daddy" is all mark can manage to moan out. continuing to create crescents against jinyoungs back. 

to say mark was beautiful, was an understatement. marks moans more then enough to send jinyoung over the edge, marks nails gliding across his back, sending electricity through out his veins. 

"fuck baby, i'm close" jinyoung murmurs softly, mark only sinking his nails deeper into jinyoungs skin. jinyoung gently connecting their lips, mark feeding a moan into his mouth as their orgasms took over. 

jinyoung slowly fucking out their highs, pulling out of mark. giving his lips one last peck before breaking away, furrowing his brows together when he saw mark squirm. mark quickly crawls into jaebums laps, straddling him and pressing his lips to jaebum's. 

jaebum frozen for a moment before he kisses back, running his hands up marks shirt. "baby you don't have to" jaebum doesn't finish his sentence before mark slowly grinds down against him. "want to" mark whispers softly in between their kisses. and who is jaebum to deny him? 

not wanting his boyfriend to feel left out, grinding down against him. mark didn't have another round in him, although that wasn't about to stop him. he breaks away from their kiss, slowly kissing down jaebum's neck. not leaving marks, as he knew jaebum had work. 

mark sliding his hands down jaebums chest, then making quick work of his belt. unbuttoning his slacks, and sliding down the zipper. mark hears jaebum whisper a soft 'fuck' beneath his breath, mark tugging down his slacks and boxers. 

jinyoung can only watch, marveling in the sight of mark. jaebum carding one hand through marks hair, curling fists into his bleach blonde locks. mark sucking lightly at the tip before circling his tongue around the head. 

slowly taking jaebum into his mouth, tongue slowly gliding up and down his length. hollowing out his cheeks with the little experience he had, running his tongue down the veins of jaebums cock. 

jaebum mumbling curses beneath his breath, throwing his head back in ecstasy. tightening his hold on marks hair, guiding his head up and down against his length. mark feeling jaebums grasp grow impossibly tighter as he sucked just a bit harder at the tip. 

marks jaw hurt a bit, but he didn't mind. because he was making his daddy happy, and jaebums praises were more then enough to keep him going. jaebum knew he couldn't last much longer, not with the way mark was expertly sucking him off despite no experience. 

marks moaning and whining sending vibrations through him, causing him to groan in response. jaebum can feel himself growing closer, and closer. attempting to hold off but soon proving unable. 

coming in spurts down marks throat, mark giving his cock one last lick as he broke away. only a string of saliva connecting his lips and jaebum's length, holding out his tongue to show jaebum the bitter sweet substance still on his tongue, painting it white. 

jaebum out right groaned at that, mark giggling a bit and swallowing it once jaebum had seen it. jinyoungs heavy footsteps about to make their way off the bed when they hear the gentle opening and closing of the front door.

jaebum mumbling a quick 'fuck' before scrambling to get his slacks back on. watching as jinyoung attempted to quickly get dressed. 


	15. Chapter 15

youngjae and jacksons faint chatter filled the household. marks timid footsteps trailing to jinyoungs dresser to retrieve a new shirt. that shirt also much to large for him, black and hanging down to his knees. 

one sleeve hanging off his shoulder, exposing a line of hickeys that ran down his neck. while the sleeves fell well over his elbows. quickly finishing getting dressed, and trailing out the room. closing the door behind him, giving the other two time to get dressed. 

his timid footsteps patter down the hallway, rounding the corner to be met with the face of jackson. the older still dressed in his work clothes, a black muscle top that exposed his muscular chest. 

mark hugs him quickly, burying his face into jacksons chest. the aroma of cinnamon and swirling of spices over taking him. jackson wraps both arms around him, hugging him tightly. "hi baby" he coos. 

youngjae walking past them, narrowing his eyes when he noticed the bruises on marks neck. jackson shushing him from making any comment, as he was much more laid back in his nature. swaying mark gently back and forth as he held him.

"how was your day, sweetheart?" jackson says softly. mark doesn't respond, only nuzzling further against jacksons chest. just as marks about to speak, thunder rumbles forward, causing him to flinch further into jackson. 

"come on darling, lets go sit down" jackson whispers, attempting to distract mark from the thunder. jinyoung appearing from out the hallway, while jaebum had retreated back to his office. 

"i got the stuff for dinner" youngjae mumbles, eyes still focused on marks neck. jackson guides mark towards their living room, sitting down on the couch then pulling mark into his lap. mark squirms a bit, curling up against jackson.

jackson running his hand through marks soft blonde hair. singing softly to him in an attempt to distract him from the rain. easily slipping into his head space, tightly raveled in jacksons arms. he snuggles up against jacksons chest. 

thundering once rumbling through, cracking down loudly. causing mark to let out a whimper, clutching into jacksons shirt. "its okay baby, i'm right here" jackson murmurs softly. marks knuckles going white from how hard he was clinging onto jackson. 

the thunder finally subsiding, jackson continuing to sing to mark for nearly half an hour. mark barely budged, just sat happily in jacksons arms. jackson would've presumed him asleep if not for mark whining every time jackson stopped singing. 

jackson always complained that he was a terrible singer. and rarely ever let anyone hear him singing. saying that he was a better rapper if anything, and even then repeating that he was terrible at both of them.

despite that, mark loved listening to the older sing. resting against his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart, and the soft chinese melodies he sang. after nearly forty five minutes, mark finally fell asleep. 

jinyoung would usually complain that he didn't need a nap so early in the day. although due to a recent chain of events, he made no comment. whispering to jackson that they were having a family meeting while mark was asleep. 

jackson carries mark to his bedroom, gently laying him a top the bed. covering him up with the heavy duvets, and placing mr.wuzzy tightly in his clutches. leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead, whispering a quick 'i love you' even thought he knew mark couldn't hear him. 

quickly flicking on the light switch, as he knew mark would burst into sobs if he awoke alone and in the dark. leaving the door cracked open, so his baby would know where to go if he woke up. 

heavy footsteps pattering back down the hallway, where everyone was sat waiting in the living room. jackson quietly taking his seat on the couch, "so whats wrong?" bambam asks, crossing his arms. 

"are we not going to talk about the string of hickeys down his neck?" youngjae scoffs. yugyeom only throwing his head back with a groan, "hes an adult he can make his own choices" bambam mumbles. 

"just like you made the choice to cheat on him, right?" youngjae says with a fake smile. yugyeoms gaze instantly dropping, obviously hating himself for the choice. bambam makes no other comment, sinking back into his seat.

jaebum only shakes his head, attempting to divert the topic. "there's a hurricane coming, and mark is deathly afraid of the rain and thunder" jaebum begins softly. "reminds him of his parents" jackson adds. not knowing the full story, although knowing just enough to know how abusive they had been. 

"the colleges are closing for it to" yugyeom whispers. "jinyoung and i will get off work, jackson should to" jaebum says. "i was thinking the night it hits, we could all sleep in the living room. it might help ease him" jinyoung adds. 

"on the floor? that's disgusting" youngjae mumbles. "its just for a few nights until the storm passes" jaebum sighing a bit. "the power might go out, and if it does that only makes matters worse" obviously stressed out about the situation.

bambam would suggest a movie until the power goes out. although marks anxiety was far to bad for movies, as he hated anything with conflict in it. only ever watching one movie, and that would be spirited away. it was his favorite, although not enough to keep him distracted from the storm. 

"its suppose to hit tomorrow night, i'll go back out and get us a few things" jinyoung says, taking to his feet. "we could build a pillow fort with him" bambam says, as it was something mark had always talked about wanting to do. 

"we'll see" jaebum smiles.


	16. Chapter 16

it was the next morning, the day of the storm to hit. yugyeom and bambam sat in the living room, text books sprawled across the coffee table. using the time to catch up on studying, quizzing each other with flash cards.

mark still peacefully sleeping in jinyoungs room. whilst jinyoung was stood over the oven cooking, youngjae wiping down the counters. jaebum sat at the dining room table, sipping on his morning coffee. jackson had yet to wake up, as it was one of the few days he'd get to sleep in. 

bambam picking up a flash card, although accidentally slitting his finger open against the paper. "can you go get me a bandaid?" he mumbles to yugyeom, whom was still focused on his studying. "you cut your finger, get it yourself" yugyeom smirks, knowing it would annoy bambam. 

"oh for fucks sake yugyeom, just go get it" bambam shouts, just as mark peaked his head around the corner. mark blinks at the two, not noticing his presence. "fuck?" mark says softly, just loud enough for jinyoung to hear from the kitchen. 

bambam jerking his head back in marks direction. "oh shit" he mumbles, yugyeom instantly covering his mouth. "shit~" mark giggles, he didn't quite know what the word meant, but it sounded funny.  

"daddy, daddy, shit~" he cheers as jinyoung dashes into the living room and scoops him up. jaebum cutting bambam a sharp glare, while youngjae only shook his head. "baby thats a bad word" jinyoung whispers, mark squirming in his arms. 

pouting as he wrapped his small legs around jinyoungs waist. "but bammie said it" mark whines, resting his head against jinyoungs broad shoulder. "bammie will get in trouble later, no more bad words. okay darling?" jinyoung says. kissing marks forehead.

mark only scrunches his nose, still pouting. "okay daddy" he says softly, allowing jinyoung to carry him into the kitchen. "oh daddy!" mark says, squirming to get out of his arms. "yes, baby?" jinyoung coos, sitting mark down on the counter top.

"got an owie" mark says softly, jackson furrowing his brows together. "where baby?" jinyoung asks, worry pervading his tone. jaebum choking on his coffee when mark points to the hickey on his neck, youngjae snorting. 

"its just a uh, bruise baby. it'll go away" jinyoung says, crunching into his lower lip. "okay~" mark hums, bouncing up and down against the counter top.  rain gently pattered against the window, thunder thankfully subsiding for the moment. 

jaebum already having went out, buying everything they needed. the faint music jinyoung was playing masking the rain for the moment, although knowing it would only get worse. silently praying mark stayed in his head space for the storm. still terrified of the thunder non-the-less, but it would be much easier to calm him down if he was.

as big mark thought of his parents anytime he heard the thunder. only ever having shared the information about his abusive parents with jinyoung and jaebum. without his knowledge, the pair informing the rest of the house behind his back. strictly telling them never to repeat what they heard, and doing it for marks safety.

although they knew mark wouldn't see it that way if they ever told him they told the others. he would see it as a betrayal of his trust, and never share anything with them again. thankfully no one had slipped and told mark that jaebum and jinyoung had shared the information with them. 

the rain only pours down harder. jinyoung having pulled the curtains closed over the window in the kitchen. as well as all the other windows so mark couldn't see the rain. knowing it only added to his anxiety, thankfully mark was a bit easier to keep calm in his head space. 

although that didn't stop him from flinching when thunder rumbled through the sky. instantly letting out a whimper, almost falling off the counter. youngjae quickly rushes over to him, taking the smaller boy into his arms. "its okay baby" youngjae coos, "why don't you and i go colour for a bit?" youngjae smiles.

marks eyes light up, nodding quickly. wrapping his legs around youngjaes waist, and allowing him to carry him into the living room. youngjae gently places mark down on the couch, smiling as mark bounced up and down. "how do you feel about us all sleeping in the living room tonight?" he asks. 

mark tilts his head to the side adorably, blinking at youngjae a few times. "together?" mark nearly lisps, to which youngjae can only chuckle and nod. "together" youngjae repeats, heart fluttering when mark happily giggles and cheers.


	17. Chapter 17

"daddy, daddy!" mark squeals, dashing into the kitchen where jinyoung was cooking. "yes baby?" jinyoung coos, stirring a pot of liquid as he turned around. "mr.wuzzy gonna sleep with us tonight~" mark says happily, holding the bear up in the air. "i know prince, why don't you go help youngjae make the beds?" jinyoung smiles. 

"'kay daddy" mark hums, making his way out the kitchen and back to the living room. jaebum, jinyoung and jackson were going to sleep on the floor with mark. while yugyeom and bambam shared the large couch, and youngjae slept in jinyoungs chair. 

youngjae was placing blankets down across the floor, while yugyeom and bambam studied at the coffee table. marks light footsteps trail into the living room, everyone seeming to busy to spend time with him. so naturally, he goes on a mission to find someone who isn't busy. holding mr.wuzzy tightly in his clutches, and making his way down the hallway. 

first he perks his head into jacksons room, finding that the older was only asleep. softly sighing, and continuing down the hallway. wandering to the end of the hall where jaebums office was, and curling his small hand around the door knob. 

"daddy?" he says softly, peaking his head around the crack in the door. jaebum was on the phone, gazing over at mark and then finishing his conversation. "mhm, i'll let you know" jaebum says, mark waddling into the room and crawling into jaebums lap. "yup, after the storm" jaebum continues, carding one hand through marks hair. sighing and finally ending the conversation, then tossing his phone to the desk.

"hi baby" he whispers, raveling both arms around mark tightly. "whats my prince up to?" and mark only giggles, nuzzling his face against jaebums chest. "daddy gonna sleep with us?" mark whispers, and jaebum chuckles a bit. "i'll be right next to you the whole time prince" jaebum says, placing a kiss on the top of marks head. mark cheers happily, jumping out of jaebums lap and tugging at his head.

"gotta make the bed~" mark says, holding onto jaebums hand and tugging him to the hallway. jaebum could tell mark was slowly slipping out of his head space due to his change of tone, although hearing chaos erupt in the living room the moment they rounded the hallway corner. youngjae and bambam shouting at each other as always. 

"oh my god you just have to move for two seconds!" youngjae yells, attempting to make the beds on the floor. bambam only counters his shouting with raising his tone and yelling back that yugyeom and him needed to study. "you're so selfish stop acting like everything goes your way" bambam mumbles, but that only makes youngjae all the angrier. 

"me? im the selfish one?" youngjae scoffs, although not giving either of the two a chance to speak before continuing on. "i'm not the one who cheated on mark with each other because you couldn't keep your dicks in your pants, but i'm selfish?" he says. hearing a set of footsteps stop ahead of the living room, all three of them jerking their heads back to see mark standing with widened eyes. 

jaebum was stood behind him, and his grip on jaebums hand instantly loosened the moment he heard youngjaes words. jinyoung dropping everything he was doing and running into the room, having heard youngjae but not knowing mark had heard as well. jaebum only stares at youngjae for a moment, as mark stutters out a soft sob. jaebum attempting to console mark, although the smaller boy darts away and runs down the hallway.


	18. Chapter 18

jinyoung chases after mark first, as he was probably the fastest one of them aside from mark. breathing a sigh of relief as mark ran into jaebums bedroom, and jinyoung managed to stick his foot inbetween the door before mark could slam it shut.

"darling" he breaths softly, hearing mark stutter out another sob as the words escaped him. "yo-you knew.." mark whispers, and jinyoung can only sigh once more. "yes" he says in truth, only making mark sniffle all the more. 

"we just didn't want to hurt you" jinyoung whispers, mark collapsing down onto jaebums bed and curling up with the silken sheets. jinyoung attempts to sit down next to mark, but is quickly slapped away when he tries to rest his hand on marks thigh. "you lied to me!" mark shouts, and jinyoung was shocked mark had actually yelled. in his years of being with mark, he wasn't sure he had ever heard mark raise his voice even in the slightest. 

the fact of it only made jinyoung feel even more guilty. because he did lie to mark, he did it for his own good but at the same time he should've let mark make his choice. and not of hidden the fact yugyeom and bambam had both cheated on him. he knew it was one of marks biggest fears to allow this many people in their relationship. and had even prevented them from allowing anyone else other then jaebum and jinyoung. and when they did allow the others in, they made it very clear they were not dating each other, and only mark. 

"come here.." jinyoung murmurs, gently tugging mark up and into his arms. mark complies and practically collapses against the olders chest, sobbing unceasingly. jinyoung cards one hand through marks hair, he had known mark the longest, and knew all the little ways to comfort him. while one hand ran through marks hair, the other rubbed circles along the youngers inner thigh. 

"it'll be okay" jinyoung whispers, hues of compassion seeping through his tone. he could understand marks both anger and resentment towards the situation. after all his biggest fear had happened, and each and everyone of his boyfriends had lied to him about it as well. he knew mark had to know at some point, although this wasn't the quite best way to tell him.

jinyoung knew the way mark broke, and how to piece him back together. but he couldn't do it alone, sighing softly as he motioned to pick mark up. "lets go talk to them, yeah?" he coos, but mark instantly shakes his head. and jinyoung can feel the panic setting in, as marks breath quickly picks up. confrontation was one of the things mark hated most, he just wanted to run away and hide. 

"ok baby just calm down shh" jinyoung says, placing mark back down on the edge of the bed. the thoughts were accelerating in marks head, and he wanted them to slow down but they couldn't. he wanted his breath to slow down but it couldn't, it just picked up and grew heavier and heavier. and soon he couldn't even understand what jinyoung was saying, and the softness of jinyoungs fingertips across his skin had grown numb.the room spinning and all mark wanted was for things to slow down.

not able to make out the string of curses that jinyoung had mumbled beneath his breath. and at this point shouting wouldn't even faze mark, and it didn't when jinyoung quickly yelled for jaebum. wasting no time in picking mark up and bringing him out the room as jaebum quickly rounded the corner. he already knew mark needed his medication, and followed jinyoung to the kitchen where they sat mark on the counter. 

all the while marks breaths came in gasps, as his fingertips curled around the counter top tightly. mark wants to talk but he doesn't know what to say, he wants to breath but he doesn't know how to, he wants to close his eyes shut but all he can see is the inevitable when darkness enveloped his gaze. that he wasn't enough for them and eventually they would all realize it and be with each other or someone else.

"youngjae where did you put his medication when you got it?" jaebum shouts from the kitchen. scrambling through each of their cabinets, although only earning a confused response from youngjae. "what're you talking about? you never told us to get anything" youngjae says as he peers around the kitchen corner. jinyoungs face going pale as he realized they had forgotten it. and because of the storm none of them could go out and get it, because everything was closed. 

"hey, hey baby listen to me" jinyoung says, but mark doesn't hear a word. as his thoughts are racing within his brain at a million miles a minute, his brain is demanding the expenditure of a trained athlete but he can't find it within himself to even move for a fraction of a second. and finally he speaks, but his lips tremble and he speaks as if he doesn't have enough time to say what he wants. words fragmented and jumbled within one another, indistinguishable to anyone around him, as jinyoung and jaebum themselves were beginning to panic a bit. as they had never dealt with one of marks panic attacks when he didn't have his medication.

all of jinyoungs words bounced off mark as if they were harsh rain. his fingertips were still curled against the counter top until suddenly hes clinging to jinyoung. fists curled into the olders white button up, his knuckles going white from holding onto jinyoung. and jinyoung just continues to whisper to mark that it would all be okay, but he knows mark wouldn't hear any of it.

mark wants to speak but god its as if theres a hand clasped over his lips. as if there was a hypodermic adrenaline pierced into his veins. as if his ribs were bound by ropes tugging inwardly to destroy him from the inside and out. his thoughts a carousel of rounding fears, each inflating and bursting into the next.

and suddenly he freezes, as everything stops and his vision goes black. falling gently, limply into jinyoungs arms.


	19. Chapter 19

jaebum sighs as he had just gotten off the phone with namjoon. although being one of jaebums best friends, he needed constant reminders of jaebums relationships. as jaebum would come to him for advice and namjoon would assume they're all dating each other. but jaebum explained to him over and over they were all only dating mark. that he had no attraction to the others and they had all made the commitment to only be with mark when they entered the relationship.

running his hand through his slicked back, black hair in a sign of stress. mark was still asleep, ever since jaebum had first met mark he always slept after a major panic attack. although what worried jaebum is the way mark was going to act when he woke up, or if he would even remember anything at all. it wasn't uncommon for him to forget things in his state of panic. 

jaebum rounding the corner into the living room, where jackson was sat on the couch. mark curled up against his chest, with a blanket wrapped around him. jackson carding his hand through marks hair, while swiping through his phone with his other hand. mark letting out a soft whimper against jacksons lap before shifting a bit. slowly fluttering his dark lashes open, and gazing up at jackson.

"hello, little one" jackson whispers, brushing marks messily placed bangs from his face. mark doesn't respond, only curling up more with the blankets and averting his gaze down. jackson sighing as a fraction of him had hoped mark wouldn't remember what had happened. jaebum taking seat on the couch next to mark, and attempting to bring a hand towards him. but mark only hides his face in jacksons lap. 

"sweetheart.." jaebum whispers, but mark only shakes his head and mumbles out a soft 'you lied to me'. "we just didn't want to hurt you" jaebum murmurs, running his hand through marks hair. but he knew that wasn't an excuse, and he should've just told mark the truth. jaebum withdrawing his hand as mark uncovers himself with the blanket, and crawls out of jacksons lap.

his light footsteps pattering out the room, and down the hallway. jaebum confused as to where he was going until he heard yugyeom and bambams bedroom door open. yugyeom and bambam sat on their bed, yugyeom gazing down with his head in his hands while bambam was sat with a miserable expression across his face. the two not hearing mark enter the room until mark closed the door behind him, earning both their attention.

mark staring at them, his big doe eyes slated with a glossy layer. staring at the two who only stared back at him speechless. marks timid footsteps making their way across the room, yugyeom and bambams eyes following him as he moved to stand straight ahead of them. god honestly, both yugyeom and bambam thought they were about to get slapped. but to their surprise mark jumps into yugyeoms arms and hugs him tightly. 

stuttering out a quiet sob as bambams heart nearly shatters at the sound of it. scooting closer to yugyeom, and both of them raveling their arms around mark. "we're sorry" bambam whispers against marks ear, and mark only nods and cuddles closer to yugyeoms chest. "its okay" mark whispers back.


	20. Chapter 20

after what felt like hours of crying mark fell asleep. of course in the arms of yugyeom and bambam, who were on either side of him. leaning in against yugyeoms chest, while yugyeom held him and bambam spooned him from behind. the both very regretful of their actions, and happy mark understood their remorse.

the three sleeping peacefully as jaebums footsteps made their way into the doorway. smiling when he saw them cuddled with each other beneath the blankets. the tears against marks cheeks having long dried. gazing down at his watch before making his way into the room. taking seat on the edge of the bed next to bambam and shaking him gently. 

bambam letting out a groggy groan and stretching, waking the other two in the process. mark lets out a sleepy whimper against yugyeoms chest as yugyeom cracks his neck. "hello sweetheart" jaebum coos to mark, earning a soft giggle from mark who quickly uncurls from the blankets. crawling over bambam and into jaebums lap. 

"how did my little prince sleep?" jaebum hums as he wraps both arms around mark. "good daddy" mark whispers, curling against jaebums chest. "you still want us to all sleep in the living room with you?" jaebum asks, earning a quick nod against his chest from his little one. "well lets go get mr.wuzzy and your favorite pillows and blankets" he chuckles a bit. sliding his hands to marks thighs and picking him up with ease. marks tiny legs wrapping his waist while jaebum carried him out the room.

making his way back into jaebums bedroom, and placing mark down on the edge of the bed. mark quickly takes mr.wuzzy into his clutches, while jaebum gets a few pillows and pulls the duvet off his bed. "who do you wanna sleep with tonight?" jaebum hums, guiding mark to follow him out the room. mark hugging mr.wuzzy while thinking, "jackie" he says softly. following jaebum into the living room where jackson, jinyoung and youngjae were waiting. 

mark running up to jackson, who was sitting on the floor in the bed he had made there. laughing when mark fell into his lap, "hello little one" he whispers. picking mark up and leaning him against his shoulder. the group was more then happy to sleep on the floor together if it made mark happy. excluding youngjae, who understandably wanted to sleep on the couch to avoid the germs. mark was okay with that, as long as youngjae repayed him with plenty of cuddles later.

bambam and yugyeom sleepily making their way from their room. making beds on the floor next to jaebum, jackson and jinyoung. jinyoung sleeping next to jackson while he read a book, jaebum on jacksons other side and yugyeom and bambam on jinyoungs side. jackson rocking mark back and forth while mark curled tighter against his chest. clutching onto jacksons shirt until his grip lightened. jackson gazing down to see mark had fallen back asleep, smiling and pulling the duvets over top of them. 

"goodnight little one"


End file.
